Wrecking Mech
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Young Naruto is met by a powerful being and is granted gifts. New Powers, a teacher, and a companion. What could possibly go wrong by giving a child access to a near limitless power.


I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

*story start*

A young Naruto was running, if it could be called that, from a hoard of angered villagers. The young child was bleeding heavily from his missing arm and leg, yet he was able to outpace the mob.  
"WHY are you chasing me?" Naruto asked them as a knife imbedded itself in his shoulder.

"Get the demon!" Several people in the mob yelled. Eventually, a thin red film enveloped Naruto. Which allowed him to break through a gate surrounding a forest, that screamed death.

"Hold on Yamu, we can't go in there." One of the people in the mob stated as he stopped someone from following the bleeding child.

"Why is that Goro? If we don't hurry, he's going to escape." Yamu asked him.

"That place." Goro stated as he gestured towards the ominous forest "...Is the Shi no Mori. Home to giant animals, dangerous plant life, and other monsters straight out of your nightmare. Not even that demon could survive as he stands."

"Good, lets go." Yamu stated as the mob dissipated, leaving only several weapons and a trail of blood leading into the forest.

"*pant* *pant* I think I *pant* escaped." Naruto gasped as the red film receded into his body, spraying blood on the ground.  
"GAH! I... I think I'm going to die." Naruto muttered as his blood started to pool around him, and thousands of crimson runes appeared on the ground. Each rune was constantly cycling between several different variations, before they they all stopped changing.

"What's going-" Naruto was going to ask when the rune flashed cardinal and the entire area was gone, not even leaving a single speck of blood on the ground.  
*Unknown*  
"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he floated in an area, devoid of light or anything.

 _ **"**_ ** _Attention. Naruto Uzumaki of world_** ** _1193653\. You are currently in the realm known as the NEXUS." A deep voice stated as Naruto looked around the void._**

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Naruto asked as his blood started to collect around his wounds.

 ** _"When your blood spilled on the ground, it activated the rune laid down by your ancestors. They were known as the the Sith Pureblood's, the precursor to the name Uzumaki. They were accompanied by their rivals, the Jedi. Who are the precursors to Otsutsuki. Each one can use the cosmic energy, or as you call it ... Chakra." the voice stated as an image of a cresent with a circe inside it, and a 12 point star with a circle it. (Otsutsuki and Sith Empire symbol.)_**

"So... my family set up some runes, but why did it send me here?" Naruto asked the void.

 _ **"Because they changed the fate of your world. Originally, the Otsutsuki clan was the only foreign life forms on**_ ** _your planet. But an anomaly occurred. You weren't suppose to lose your limbs, Sith weren't suppose to be on this planet, and you weren't meant to even be here." The NEXUS voice stated as several mechanical limbs manifested themselves around him._**

"What's happening?" Naruto asked as the robotic arms stated fusing several mechanical parts to his body.

 ** _"I am fusing Armoured Synthetic Protheses, or Automail to your body. And since their exists numerous anomalies, I'm going to send you back to your world with numerous gifts. Automail will increase your natural abilities to their peak form. They've been infused Kybar, which channels Pure Cosmic energy and uses it to strengthen the armour. I am also sending companion with you." The deep voice stated as a dark pink orb with dozens of vein-like appendages stretching across its surface._**

"What's in there?" Naruto asked the voice as his mechanical limbs were completely integrated with his body.  
 ** _"Inside of this container is Majin Buu. From Universe 838941, Majin Buu crashed into planet Vegeta and consumed the planet. She eventually sought out all remaining Sayians, and consumed them. Since that changed the story to much, the Universe cluster 838941 ceased to exist. I took Majin Buu from her Universe before it ended and brought her here." the voice stated as the orb glowed bright, and split it half._**

"Whose that?" Naruto asked as a small pink girl, wearing a white dress with a black top and her 'hair' in a single tail behind her.

 _ **"This is Majin Buu, her current power is equal to her at her prime. She will be training you, and helping you get use to your Protheses." The voice told him as Buu waved her hand.**_

"Ok, but can you tell me why this place is called the NEXUS?" Naruto asked as he flexed his new limbs.  
 _ **"Because this world is a Nexus point between several worlds. I have the ability to send or**_ ** _receive something from any of the Universes that are connected to this one. Now you two should leave. But take these Earrings of Potara first." The NEXUS voice told them as the two young figures faded out of the void, and a man in a suit appeared._**

 _ **"I wonder how this will turn out. I guess that**_ ** _depends on how it plays out." The suited figure muttered as he walked into the abyss._**

*Shi no Mori*

"So your name is Majin Buu?" Naruto asked her as he stumbled around the forest, trying to get use to his prosthetics.

 **"Yeah. Buu likes you Naru-san!" Buu told him as she hugged the kid.  
** "I like you too Buu. Can we start training?" Naruto asked her as Buu gained a sinister look in her eyes.

 **"Yes. Buu will like this." Buu stated as started to vent steam from her body.**

"Alright Buu, what are we doing?" Naruto asked as her arms started to become blurs.  
 **"Buu say DODGE!" Buu yelled as she launched a barrage of fist, which he b** **arely dodged.**

"Buu, whats going on?" Naruto asked as he recoiled from a blocking a punch from Buu.

 **"TRAINING!" Buu stated as she sent him flying with a gut punch.  
** "Maybe we should start somewhere else." Naruto told her as he picked himself up off the ground.

 **"Alright. They to gather energy in your hands." Buu told him as he looked at his hands.**

"Ok. Let me try." Naruto muttered as his hands started to spark, then fizzle out.

 **"Try harder!" Buu told him as she threw a rock at him.**

"Ok Buu-sensei!" Naruto told her as his hands sparked again, then died.  
 **"AGAIN!" Buu announced as the same thing happened.  
** "Come... on!" Naruto yelled as his hands were covered in a red aura for a moment, then exploded outward in an instant.

 **"Buu wants you to do again!" Buu informed him as he looked at his hands.**

"I'm not sure how I even did that." Naruto told her honestly as he examined what happened around him. In a 10 metre radius, grass, trees, and any plant life was either withered or scorched.

 **"Well you're trying again!" Buu told him as she sat on a charred log.**

"How? It happened so fast that I couldn't even see what happened!" Naruto stated as Buu handed him several books

 **"Read." Buu stated as he examined the book covers.**

" 'Advanced Aura Manipulation', 'Ancient Meditation of the Sith', and 'Proper use of Potara Earrings, and Fusion dance.' " Naruto read off as Buu held up said earrings.

 **"Read books, then we practice." Buu told him as she pocketed the items and watched him.**

"Ok. 'To Properly use ones aura, they need to be in control of the energy inside the body. Ki, Chakra, The force, or Cosmic energy has existed since the beginning of the Universe, and has been utilized by many. Early Sith, and Jedi meditated to call upon their energy. Saiyans and other fighting races trained themselves to the brink to use the energy. While others used a combination of these two styles.' " Naruto read was he set the book on the ground.

"Alright, this shouldn't be to hard. Just stay still. Become one with Nature, and let the energy gather." Naruto stated as a pale blue aura surrounded him.

 **Ok, your ready. Now DODGE!" Buu yelled as he** **launched chunks of rocked at him.**

"Wait wait wait! I'm not prepared yet." Naruto yelled as he began to run away from the assailant.

Neither noticed several runes appeared to spell something out.

 _'Serpent'...'Young fighter'...'bond' Each word spelling trouble for them._

*End*


End file.
